


Genesis

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Insinuated body horror, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Transformation, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Ace's mother held him in her for twenty months. Just out of sheer will. And that same will was passed down to Ace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost an RP, this is a sort of prequel to something that didn't quite work out. But I love it anyway. Might be more in the future, depending.

Ace could pinpoint the moment his body had decided that yes, this was a good idea. That conception was something he could not only achieve with a fully male body, but that he _should_ achieve. Something that was good for him, his willpower and body bonding together to build up _life_, just because he wanted a baby with Marco so badly.

He had been on his hands and knees, fucked long and hard and slow, the kind of sex that Marco preferred most when he felt romantic. They couldn't manage this often, hours of slow and intimate lovemaking and adoration, trying to simply experience each other on a level that Ace wasn't capable of entirely understanding. He loved it anyway. When they were like this he felt like a part of Marco, where the build and rise left him feeling things that he wouldn't have even considered before, where they'd stop if they got too close so they could hold off and enjoy each other longer.

It was amazing. And each careful thrust had Ace rocking back, timing things for both of them, bodies working in tandem for something that was so much more than just a quick but satisfying fuck. It was always amazing, but today Ace felt _different_, somehow. And then Marco grabbed him, and hauled him up so that he was on his knees, Ace's back against his chest. And then Marco's hand rested against his belly for a moment, low and without any intention other than to just hold and support him in this new position.

But to Ace, all he could think about was that there _could_ be more to that motion. There could be a child there, if he hadn't been born this way. It wasn't fair that he couldn't bear his lover's beautiful children. He wanted to get pregnant so badly that it _hurt_. It pulsed through him, his anger at his own body. It was infuriating that he'd been denied something so perfect.

He wasn't supposed to even exist, of course he wasn't supposed to have babies.

Even if he had been born a girl, it would have been a stupid idea still.

He knew this.

Ace wasn't stupid.

But he wanted it anyway, he'd been denied so much, and he wanted this no matter how foolish it was. He wanted Marco's beautiful children, he wanted to feel them growing within them, he wanted to see his skin stretched and belly rounded because Marco had given him a baby. Because Marco _loved him_ enough to give him a child. And he was near tears suddenly, emotional and overstimulated. Feeling too much over something stupid and unable to be helped.

Marco would notice and finish soon, he never let him go too far, too protective and responsible to miss important cues that Ace wouldn't have paid attention to personally. And Ace stifled an angry sound as the thrusts continued, Marco's hand still splayed out and gripping, shifting and making it feel even more to Ace like Marco's hand was cupping where a baby was growing. And not simply supporting him in a position that was harder on Ace when he was this tired.

"We're finishing."

Marco's voice was firm, but loving. He knew when enough was enough, and he shifted how he moved. It went from slow and exploratory to a brutal pace, Ace would come without being touched at this rate anyway. So he didn't bother touching Ace's cock, instead burying his face against Ace's neck and pressing that hand against his belly a little harder, since he'd noticed that there was a _reaction_. And that touch made a ragged sounding sob escape Ace's mouth. And he shook his head when Marco stopped for a moment, and grabbed Marco's hand and held it down in place with his own, possessively keeping it where he wanted it. And he moved his hips back against him, trying to get him to finish.

He wanted to come, just from Marco's thrusts, and he wanted to finish his stupid fantasy. That he was pregnant with Marco's perfect child.

Marco obliged, he was good at reading Ace's moods. The position was appealing, but not particularly good for impatient fucked-out brats that demanded things to be a certain way. So he moved away from him, pulling out reluctantly and positioning Ace on his bed on his back. For all of the jokes about how dull missionary position was, it really did it for Ace and being able to watch Marco's face was a massive draw. So Ace didn't fuss or fight the change.

"I've got you."

It'd be easy for him this way, he could still help him finish if he was in need of it, but his focus was on making this easy for Ace and being able to keep his hand on his stomach. Why this was so important to Ace? Marco didn't know. He wasn't sure he really had the mental faculties to deal with that odd quirk right now, but it wasn't important anyway. He entered him again, and worked to focus on good hard thrusts while keeping his hand firmly where Ace wanted it. Marco moved his hand experimentally, trying to figure out what exactly Ace liked about it as he moved. Balancing himself, focused on Ace's expressions, he didn't just want to be manhandled or grabbed, it was more complicated than that. The chest and the area above the navel got a grumpy expression and Ace pushing his hand back. Tenderness though, that was what Ace seemed to be wanting. He kept his hand gently placed where Ace had desired for it to be, and used the pad of his thumb to stroke against hard muscle and soft skin over it. That did it for Ace, and he came just minutes after the change of position. And as soon as Ace released, Marco let go and finally let himself come. Flooding Ace's body with his seed, Ace's name on his breath like a praise.

But what should have been fantastic postcoital bliss was interrupted by an entirely pained sound coming from Ace. And Marco pulled out _fast_, trying to figure out what could make him not only cry out, but _writhe_. He was always careful, this shouldn't be happening. And Ace was visibly in pain, curling in on himself. Ace couldn't hold the noise back, everything had gone from delicious fantasy and the warm connection of finishing together to agony in less than a minute. It _hurt_, there was nothing to compare to the pain he was in, he'd never felt something hurt in this way before, and Marco was worried. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Marco had his younger lover on his back quickly, and started checking inside of him so carefully, but Ace didn't feel any pain inside of him that connected to sex. It wasn't like he'd torn, it wasn't a sexual injury. He was strong, too. He'd been in terrible pain before, he'd struggled and suffered without so much as a groan. To get this sort of reaction, something was seriously wrong with him. And he was literally in such agony that he couldn't _speak_ to tell Marco that.

Then it was over. It had been so quick and intense that Ace was left blinking and in shock.

"It's... wow. I'm okay. Just a cramp, I guess?"

Marco stared blankly at him. It didn't sound like just a _cramp_. And he went right back to checking carefully despite Ace's insistence and complaints. And true to Ace's complaints, he couldn't find anything wrong at all. So he just wiped his lube-sticky hand off on the sheets, and flopped down next to Ace. And as soon as he was in reach, Ace grabbed the hand of Marco's nearest to him, and just rested it back where he so desired it. And he fell asleep within moments without saying another word. Marco had a bad feeling, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was brewing. But there was no blood, no more crying or groaning in pain, and Ace was happy looking as he laid there passed out.

So he let his train of thought go, and joined him soon after. Half-rubbing the skin of Ace's abdomen even in his sleep, where neither of them realized their child was working to form. Just because of Ace's frightening will, that had brought it into existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco fears for Ace's health. But Ace isn't someone who lets a little pain stop him. Until there's no other choice, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this AU, because I'm weak and predictable.

Marco was _concerned_.

Ace had been struggling, and to see someone who was so bold and powerful visibly exhausted and in pain so often had made things hard for Marco to bear. He loved Ace and worried for him as a partner, there was that aspect of the stress to consider. But it wasn't just about seeing the person he loved romantically hurting. It was also miserable seeing one of his brothers under Whitebeard's flag suffering too. 

And there were so many concerns to be had. Ace was _young_ and still new in his position as the second division commander, so if people started to doubt his capacity for leadership and responsibility he might end up forced to give up his position. Pops wouldn't make him, that was for certain. But pressure rising can make good things go sour fast. And if Ace felt like he was putting Pops in a bad position he'd bow out on his own. That's just how he was, in the end. 

But Marco didn't want to see that happen. He wanted Ace to be healthy again.

It started with a cry of pain here, a struggle to stand upright there, and besides that? Nothing. But when it hit, it was horrific. The sounds Ace made were heart-wrenching, and he'd lean against whatever he could grab to keep himself upright. And it made Marco feel helpless and useless when he was unable to do anything to really help him. He was a literal doctor, a healer, a man who'd learned so much in his life. And he couldn't find a way to sooth the pain or keep the episodes from happening.

But Ace just kept going. He'd double over in agony, and then pull himself right back up and force himself to continue with whatever task had been at hand. And no amount of medical checks had found anything really wrong with him, so that just added to Marco's worry. Marco believed Ace entirely. Without question. But if other people started thinking that he was faking this for attention, it could be bad for him. And as much as he wanted to think that the rest of the crew would be understanding, he knew that people as a rule were flawed. And flawed people could be cruel, even to people they were supposed to love and trust.

So he watched carefully for any additional signs of strain, and encouraged checkup after checkup, maybe a more talented doctor might have a better answer or find something that the medical team on the Moby Dick had missed. It might be connected to his narcolepsy, or something bloodline related. He just didn't know.

But things stayed the same for well over a month. 

And then the other symptoms hit. No appetite for a couple of days, then he inhaled food like his life depended on it. Regardless of what he put in his stomach or how much, he was ill. The violent pains continued, but added to them was cramping and soreness. Ace's chest and back and abdomen were always aching. He was tired and weak and despite that he just kept going. Working harder and harder to compensate for being slower from time to time. His mind was clouded. Ace was often angry or miserable, and further isolating himself when he couldn't smile or felt so out of sorts that he'd pick fights or worse, show a sad face to the rest of the crew. Marco had caught him crying alone, and that made his heart race in the worst of ways. Ace had tried to hide it, but he was bordering hysterical and couldn't even tell Marco what was wrong.

And that was the last straw. Marco finally couldn't take it anymore. He started filling in for Ace, working harder on his own tasks and delegating where needed so he could make sure that Ace didn't struggle so much when he was in this bad of shape. And Ace had, of course, been upset about it. He tracked Marco down after the first day, so hurt at being seen as incapable, and he'd grabbed Marco's shirt and tried to yell at him, something came out out of his mouth about how he needed to do more, and maybe something about weakness, but it had ended in a slurred mess as Ace collapsed. 

This wasn't like his narcoleptic episodes, he'd _fainted_. And Marco had caught him and carried him to bed, after making sure that he was breathing alright and not in need of immediate intervention. And when Ace was comfortable enough, Marco held his own face in his hands and had just _breathed_. Trying to find some sense of calm and normal in a situation that had been absolutely unsettling and infuriating. He was angry that Ace was ill, angry at his own inability to diagnose him, angry at how weak and pathetic he felt over this.

_ _Marco was starting to think that he was going to lose Ace, and he couldn't handle it. He'd been closed off for so long, the knowledge of his own lifespan as a phoenix zoan verses the lives of normal humans was something that absolutely weighed on him. So he'd avoided relationships until Ace arrived and had forced his way into Marco's heart. He loved his brothers, but he'd never loved _anyone_ like he loved Ace. And he'd told him so when Ace had woken up from the fainting spell, lying in bed next to him and running his fingers over the softer flesh on his belly that Ace still loved attention paid to. He'd held him close, speaking to Ace about his concerns, brows furrowing as he cupped a rounded out spot that he just hadn't quite noticed before. It didn't quite feel like normal weight gain, but not particularly like any tumor or growth he'd dealt with before either. And that was just one more issue to put into the _worry list_ that took up important space in Marco's already very full and constantly working mind. But he'd kissed Ace thoroughly, and held back any comments that might have come up about weight gain, and managed to keep his favorite brat still until he went back to sleep. Ace needed it, after all.___ _

_ _ _ _After that, Ace didn't argue about the help so much. And they'd made a plan to find another doctor that might be a little more knowledgeable and able to help Ace. And maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to figure this out somehow._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace searches for answers and finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays, offline keeps exploding on me.

Twenty months.

His mother had held him inside of her for twenty months, out of sheer will to protect him and the desire for him to survive. And it had _killed_ her. Maybe, in her mind, it was a worthy sacrifice. Maybe her pain and death were fine if it meant that the blood of Gol D. Roger was kept in the world. And that ability was passed down from mother to child. Ace wasn't a stranger to need, to a burning will, a desire for love and acceptance that was usually bordering unhealthy.

He'd do almost anything for the right person, anything for love. And despite that fact, that he'd do _anything_ asked of him, when he'd finally fallen in love the person who he cared for asked little of him. Marco was a good, responsible, healthy lover for Ace. Ace was never harmed or pushed too far, there was an easy playfulness between them even in rougher moment, it was a true love that made Ace ache in the best sort of ways.

It was good, too good, the kind of thing that left him wondering when the fall would happen. When his luck would run out. But it never did. And that kindness, that gentle love, that true adoration between them left Ace longing for things that in his mind, he'd never be allowed to have. If he'd been born a girl, he could easily marry and bear children. He'd be allowed to bring a child into the world, proof of the love between them.

But Ace was _male_. And locked away from that fantasy.

Rationally, he knew it was idiocy. And that it would pass sooner or later. He'd get over it, stop thinking about it, stop letting his hand slip to his belly to touch and hold and pretend. But despite knowing that, the idea of being a parent was still strong in his mind. He'd smile warmly from the idea of holding a baby in his arms, a baby made with _Marco_, how sweet would that be? Marco would be such a good father, Ace was sure of it.

With most people, fantasies like that didn't amount to much. But with Ace, it was an entirely dangerous situation. And one that could have very well killed him if he hadn't had figured out by the changes in his body that something was terribly wrong. 

Men weren't supposed to have babies, or be able to get pregnant. Sure, there were specific situations that made things different, but he was very much in his mind a normal human. He'd seen ten doctors in two months. He'd found out just how much Pops would do for one of his sons, and how hard his whole family would fight for him. He'd been bleeding, his body ached in the worst of ways, there were days that he couldn't get out of bed as time progressed. Where he'd cry for Marco to help him up, desperate to force himself to attend to his duties, before eventually being ordered onto bed-rest by Whitebeard directly.

Enough was enough.

Finally, they'd ended up seeking out the medical prowess of the doctors of Drum Island. And finally, that had led Ace to Dr. Kureha and her young ward. At this point, Ace was certain that death was inevitable for him. What was happening to him was unnatural, and no one had been able to guess at what was happening with any sort of accuracy. And with how sick he was getting, consistent searches for a doctor with the right skills and answers might not happen fast enough to make a difference. So she was quite possibly his last hope.

Ace was accompanied to her by a couple of the members of the second division, who moved him through to her as quickly as possible.

He'd hoped for the best, while expecting the nothing.

And she'd diagnosed him within an hour. They kept him there in secret for a week, making sure that her theories on how and what his body was doing were correct.

"Alright. So here's how it is."

Kureha hadn't seen anything exactly like this before. There were things that were similar, of course. Sex and gender weren't one size fits all, intersex people existed and were documented, and although extremely rare a pregnancy from someone intersex wasn't impossible. And their world's unique traits facilitated evolutionary responses that were hard to explain from time to time. But this? This was beyond those things.

She blamed the will of D on this, the will of D was responsible for a whole host of dangerous and stupid and most of all _interesting_ acts of unnatural force. And in this case, she was certain that his body was creating a passage for the child to be born from. The pregnancy had most likely started as an ectopic pregnancy, and that was why his body was causing him to suffer so intensely. He had to actually birth a child, after all. And going from all male on every level to having enough of the needed parts to bring a baby into the world would be rough on _anyone_.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant. The pain is your body adjusting to the fetus. You said you were born male, so I'm not arguing that. But your body is treating this like an ectopic pregnancy. That's what happens when fertilization occurs outside of the uterus. Or in your case, without a uterus being there at all."

Ace had one now. That was for certain at least.

"And lucky you, your body is shifting around, working on giving you a free sex change, the hard way. And it's building everything you need to sustain the pregnancy so you can carry to term."

Ace had sat there in silence when it was announced to him. He was _pregnant_. He was going to have a _baby_. Ace's body had decided to ignore basic science and what defined human traditional ideas of sex and gender to make a child. And Kureha crossed her arms and waited for him to argue or bicker with her, few men would be thrilled at the idea of something like this happening. Or even accept the situation as possible. Especially with no promise of how traditionally male he'd stay with this happening.

"How far along am I?"

It was all he could think to say. He looked to her, to her assistant, and his expression didn't even slightly match the boiling roll of emotions inside of him. He was shaking, hands clutching into the blanket of the bed he was laying in. He was having a baby. He was getting his wish. And he was torn between crying and screaming and a thousand other things, he wasn't upset at all but it was just so much to think about.

But Ace just stayed still, and waited. That's why he'd swollen up. That's why he'd gained weight. That's why he'd hurt so badly. That's why he looked so _wrong_. The child within him had done this. Chopper responded this time, while working on blending a few things together, the medicine for the violent nausea that had plagued Ace for most of this pregnancy. Not illness, _pregnancy_. Ace would never be tired of that thought coming across, he'd not been sick at all, his body had been adjusting for _Marco's baby_.

"By estimate, fifteen weeks."

This meant absolutely nothing to Ace, unfortunately. The only think he knew about pregnancy and children was what had happened to the ones deemed suspicious when the Marines had come to search for him for the sake of ending his life before it had a chance to start. But if he counted back mentally, his mind went to that time where he'd freaked out during sex, determined to have that fantasy of conception. 

Kureha decided it was time to face the harsh reality of the matter now. She was a firm and talented woman, terrible at comforting and soothing, not that she really bothered to try. So sugar coating or trying to coddle was out of the question.

"It's only going to get harder from here. There's no promise that this will end in a live child. Your body is under an amazing amount of stress."

She personally didn't see a positive outcome. Not without lots of medical interventions and careful monitoring. 

"And it's making the fetus a way out, there's no promise that it'll stop at a vagina. Do you want to risk looking like a woman? It's not to late to have an out. Something could be made for you to take care of the issue overnight. No one would have to know about this ever happening."

Ace shook his head violently, this time visibly angry. Just the idea of the child being considered an inconvenience, something to just take care of, get rid of? Unacceptable. Maybe that was fine for other people. That was their choice. But this was Marco's perfect baby. And they would be _loved_. Hell, they were already loved. No, this child would live and he'd take such good care of them.

"No. Not happening. Just tell me what I need to know to keep the kid alive."

She snorted, cocking her hip and rolling her eyes. Of course, the same obnoxious will of D that would allow something like this to happen in the first place would push for the child's existence to continue too. It would have been easier by far for Ace if he'd just agreed to terminate. But Ds never do anything the easy way. That much was certain.

"Fine. It's all on you now. I can get you set up with what you'll need. For a cost, of course."

She was not prepared for the pirate brat to thank her through teary eyes and with a brilliant warm smile. Ace was truly grateful and it showed. He had no one else to thank for it, after all. She was the only person who really tried to help, who took him seriously, who made sure that he was alright and tried to ease his pain. No matter how she acted, she was a genuinely good doctor. And she took her patient's issues seriously.

Chopper had been nervous around Ace even more than before as they prepared him to leave and go home. It was hard on him to talk to a human in general that he didn't know, but Ace treated him nicely. So he tried in his own way to not be too wary in return...

It wasn't easy. He'd written down the needed medicines for the ship's staff so they'd be able help him. Vitamins were included to help things go smoothly, there were things a fetus needed for proper growth that Ace certainly wouldn't get easily in his normal diet. And this would help him to stay healthy even if the food options became limited. Ace had been told by both of the doctors what he needed to avoid, and how he needed to take care of himself. And he'd given Ace a check up to test his skills in this area of medical care, and had quietly marveled at the roundness beneath his hooves. How had they gone this far without _someone_ that had treated Ace noticing what was wrong?

It was ridiculous, any doctor worth anything would have at least suspected a tumor. The fact that they'd had to come here really did say something to Chopper about the state of modern medicine as a rule.

He huffed, and Ace _laughed_.

"You don't like how it feels?"

Chopper huffed again.

"I don't like that you went so long without someone helping you. All I had to do was look at you and listen to what your symptoms were to figure out what was wrong. I bet that Dr. Kureha figured it out even faster." Ace grinned, even when Chopper pushed his hand away from his belly so he could continue the examination. Even now, Ace couldn't keep his hands off of himself. Not when there was a baby growing inside of him, nurtured by his body.

"Well, yeah. That's because you're a great doctor. Both of you. You don't miss anything."

Chopper stiffed, and backed away quickly.

"I don't want or need thanks from a human!"

He was so angry and defensive looking as he yelled. And then, it was followed by a face that was something between embarrassed and happy, and Chopper wiggled around in an odd sort of dance.

"I don't trust you, you ass!"

He wiggled again, beyond pleased but also oddly angry none the less.

"You're such a bastard, you think you can say things like that to me..."

Ace had nearly fallen off of the bed laughing. The rest of the examination went through without much of a hitch after that. And it was the last check up he'd have here. He left the next day, finally moving on to reunite with the crew mates who weren't allowed to stay close while Ace was isolated for treatment. He'd gifted Dr. Kureha with every payment she'd accept, and then left more behind anyway. He'd said goodbye warmly to Chopper, and thanked him for his help.

Chopper didn't like the kind of empty feeling that came when Ace went home. It was nice having someone else around who liked him, and didn't treat him like a freak. And even if it was silly to, he really hoped that he'd be able to see Ace again someday. And Ace went home with a weak body, but a full and strong heart to tell Marco the good news. And all he could do was hope that Marco would actually find the good news to be a good thing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finds out what's wrong with Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it's a big deal, but I've got more horrible gross rp inspired 'fics' coming, and hopefully an update to this in a couple of weeks.

Five days ago, Ace had come home.

He'd had a meeting with the nurses, that Marco hadn't been allowed to take part in. And the nurses had started treating him with kid gloves. This did not sit well with Marco in any form, so he protested to Ace as soon as he could after that secretive examination had taken place.

"I'm a _doctor_, Ace. There's nothing that could possible be wrong that could disgust me, or surprise me. There's nothing to be ashamed about. And I might have to treat you soon, so _please_ let me know what's going on."

Marco put his hands on either side of Ace's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. He needed to get the point across to his lover that it was safe to tell him _whatever_ it was that was wrong, that Marco was trustworthy. And that there was nothing that would end in fuss or embarrassment or consequence. And Ace curled in against him, as much as he could, and when he did Marco really realized just how swollen Ace was. The growth really was starting to seem consistent, but Marco hadn't realized quite how large Ace had gotten until he'd been gone for any length of time. He'd absolutely gotten a little larger in the course of a week, honestly though it was closer to two weeks since he'd really gotten a good look at Ace's body. They'd been so busy trying to get Ace to _someone_ with proper medical skills that the physical contact Marco had with him had been much less than usual...

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, and Ace wasn't growing larger. Still, this felt like something really was seriously wrong. 

Marco's hands darted down, slipping between their bodies, pressing against the unsettling firmness. And his large hand cupped again, finding that position that he just instinctually went to without thinking about it. Marco was horrified at the growth because of what he thought it could possibly be, but at the same time he was instinctually drawn to it. It was familiar and warm and there was something beautiful about the shape of it in a way that made him disgusted at himself.

But he liked touching it, he liked the way Ace made a sweet wordless sound at the attention, and he loved how flushed and pink and healthy he looked right now. But he also had to keep reminding himself that Ace was very ill. He didn't look quiet as violent sick as he had a couple of weeks ago, but he was still frighteningly thin, and that just made the swell of his belly look larger to Marco.

And that made Marco feel _afraid_.

Another kiss was pressed against Ace's forehead, and he tried to pull his hands away from Ace's abdomen to place them on his shoulders so Ace couldn't run from the talk, but Ace wouldn't let him. Ace's hands firmly pushed Marco's back down onto the curved raise of flesh, and when Marco looked to Ace's face again, he was already starting to speak.

"Ace, trust me. _Please_. Let me know what's causing this. Let me _help you_."

The sight of Ace's expression kept him from badgering him, though. He was fully ready to just go on, to keep talking at Ace until he got an answer for his own good, the nurses were acting like this was a life or death situation, even _Pops_ hadn't been told yet what the cause of the illness was. So it was something to be taken _deathly_ seriously.

Ace's face though, was something that made Marco pause and he didn't know how to deal with this. Ace was _beautiful_. And between the brilliant smile and misty eyes he was strangely radiant. Even the thinness couldn't detract from how stunning he was when he was this happy. And Marco couldn't imagine that sort of joy being connected to death, or any sort of long term illness.

So what the fuck was going on?

His brain was cranking, trying to connect this, and he was missing something obvious, and he knew it and it was making him feel absolutely insane. So he pulled one hand away this time, making sure to keep the other where Ace wanted it, and he cupped Ace's cheek again.

"Tell me, okay? Ace, there's nothing you could say that I won't be able to handle. I love you. So you don't have to be afraid."

He wasn't certain, at this point at least, that Ace was afraid at all. Or what else he felt beyond visible and radiating happiness. But he was certain, that with his years of medical knowledge, that he couldn't be shocked by anything. He'd seen horrors of the body, treated things that would make lesser men faint at just the sight of, and he was ready for whatever Ace was struggling with. And together, with the help of their devoted family, and the medical skills of the nursing team here, Ace would come out okay.

He didn't expect Ace's words to nearly floor him.

Ace spoke, and Marco heard the words, but they didn't register like they should. It was like being in a fever dream, everything was out of sorts and wrong and surreal in that moment, and Marco's legs felt weak and he tilted his head with all of the confused airs of a stressed cockatiel. (Later, Ace would tell him that _yes_, his hair even moved like a crest, but Marco wouldn't believe it.)

"One more time, baby. Tell me again. I think I misunderstood."

Ace nuzzled against Marco's hand, putting the weight of his face on it, and spoke.

"We're going to have a baby, Marco."

And everything slammed down on Marco like he'd been struck by a falling mast. And while normally his mind would have gone to things like_ impossible_, _delusional_, and _no_, and wondered what sort of monster the doctor that had treated him was to put those ideas in his head, his hand curved over the swell of firm flesh and he remembered exactly what this had felt like. He'd treated pregnant women before, he'd delivered babies, and that was why it felt so familiar.

And a thousand other things started rushing to him, that he hadn't seen as important before, because Ace was a man and it was never on the table mentally as even _possible_ because of that. But Ace's chest was fuller than it should be, nipples peaked and pushing outwards just so, darker than he'd ever seen them before. The slight line down the abdomen was easily ignored as discoloration, even his freckles had deepened in color. But it was obvious now, and he was nearly wanting to hit himself or scream or do nearly anything to deal with the sheer frustration of this moment. It was all there! The back pain, the vomiting, the weakness, the exhaustion, the fainting, and the aversion to the scent of a dish he'd loved wholeheartedly before, it all added up perfectly to pregnancy. Except for the fact that Ace was a man, and had nothing in the way of the internal workings needed to facilitate this sort of thing.

Marco pulled his hand back from Ace's face, and pinched the bridge of his nose and he _needed_ a drink. He needed a thousand drinks, because only Ace could end up in this situation. And as a man who'd never planned on fatherhood, this was more than a little bit of a shock. And there was no way that this could be good on Ace, at all.

"Ace, _how_?"

Marco waited, and to his credit he didn't actually say anything else despite the urge to spill out questions in mass, and waited seemingly patiently for Ace to continue. And Ace did, after biting a little on his lower lip and look _ever_ so nervous, and making Marco want to kiss him until he was breathless.

_Fuck_. 

Marco was weak against Ace, and Ace was cuter now than he'd ever been. Cute, and sexy. Young, but with a surprising sense of responsibility that was honed by being a captain. And dammit, Marco wasn't sure that he cared right now about how this had happened, as long as they could get through somehow. Any answer would be good enough, he was sure of it. Just the fact that Ace was pregnant was surely enough shock for today that he'd be unaffected by anything else.

Ace sure delivered on the answer, though. Ace never did anything subtly or took the gentle route, after all.

"I think it's something I got from my mom? She held me inside of her longer than she should have, I guess, to keep me from dying. I don't have all of the details, but the doctors over on Drum Island said it's the will of D, probably, 'cause the will of D does everything crazy, so I really don't have a real answer as to how. But it's okay!"

Ace was nervous again now, rambling from stress, and Marco forced himself to take a breath and rub his thumb over Ace's cheek to be comforting.

"Dr. Kureha and Dr. Chopper said that my body was making this possible, so it's not like it's gonna be a bad thing, it was egg topic at first or something, but then my body made the parts it needed around the baby, so it's going to be okay, Marco, are you okay? You look like you're gonna burst."

Ace looked up at Marco, with a look of concern.

"Ace... Egg topic? What does that even mean?"

Ace looked so pleased with himself, suddenly. He rarely got to teach Marco anything, the age and experience gap between them meant that Marco was usually the one to educate Ace and not the other way around.

"It's when the baby starts out somewhere it's not 'sposed to. Like, not in the womb, because I didn't have one."

And Marco wheezed out what was _supposed_ to be a sentence, but instead he started laughing in a way that bordered hysterical. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he didn't know what to do or say because he was having baby with a man that thought _ectopic_ was _egg topic_. There was no way in hell they were ready for a child. There was no way in hell Ace was ready for this life. But gods above and spirits in the sea itself, he loved this brat. Who was currently going on about passages, and that's why he was bleeding, and asking Marco repeatedly why he was laughing.

So Marco just grabbed Ace and kissed him again, hard and without any sort of hesitance. The kiss he'd wanted to do before, the one that would leave Ace breathless, and it made everything feel right somehow.

Yes, Ace was an ignorant young man raised by bandits.

Yes, Ace was male and somehow his body was making itself capable of carrying a baby.

And yes, this was all maddening and insane and frustrating and impossible....

And yet, Marco was happy. Fatherhood had been out of reach for him, he'd never particularly wanted children in his youth, and as a man in a relationship with another man it had become impossible for him, so he hadn't once let himself consider it once he'd started his relationship with Ace. And yet, Ace had somehow made this possible. He had a thousand questions, and he'd need to do his own examination to make sure Ace was okay, in case that doctor wasn't as good as her reputation stated. And Marco was so frustrated about missing the now obvious signs, but he had very good evidence before that had rendered that option pointless to even think about.

It was all too much. So Marco dropped to his knees after breaking the kiss, and pulled up the loose shirt that Ace was wearing to expose the skin that he was so curious about now. And he ran his thumb over the dark line that trailed down, and really let himself get a good look at the belly that had gone from uncomfortable and frightening to look at to _adorable_ in just the time span of a short conversation.

This was real. Ace really was having his baby.

"How far into it are you, Ace? Do you know?"

Ace ran his fingers through Marco's hair as he answered.

"They said fifteen weeks last week."

Ace didn't know where to go from there, fifteen weeks didn't really mean much to him in the scheme of things, and it was all a rush still. To Marco, it meant a good deal though. He could work with this, there was still time to really change Ace's diet, to make sure that he got the right attention and care to help both him and the baby, _the baby_! Marco would never get tired of thinking of that, and while his mind was still reeling and fighting over _logistics_ and _safety_ and _health_, he was also starting to really get excited about this. Marco pressed a soft kiss to the skin below Ace's navel, and he let himself have a moment to just quietly enjoy this feeling, because this was his child that he had fathered, growing inside of his lover.

And that made him feel entirely overwhelmed in a head-spinning way.

As a human, this was mind boggling and frustrating and sort of upsetting despite the joy, because all he could fathom was the _why_ and _how_. But the part of him that was very much the _Phoenix_ felt like this was perfect and right and expected, of course they'd have babies together. That's what couples did, after all. And together, both parts of Marco's mind came together to find happiness in this situation and little else.

He'd take care of all of the details later. He'd sit with Ace, and work it out, and somehow they'd get everything sorted. But for now, he wanted to take his lover to bed and spoil him. So he stood and scooped Ace up, so much more carefully than he would have before this, and he started carrying him in his arms right to his room.

"Come on, Ace. I want to see more of you than I can out here where people can see."

Ace made a small, disappointed sound.

"I'm not... really supposed to have you inside of me right now."

He sounded entirely sad over this, and it was another one of those very _Ace_ things that were incredibly cute to Marco without having a real reason to be. Ace was just adorable, and Marco couldn't get enough of him.

"That's fine. We don't have to. I just want to spoil you a little. That okay with you?"

Ace twined his arms around Marco's neck, and nodded.

"I wanna sleep with you. Promise! It's not like I don't, but I've got a big list of rules. Sorry, Marco."

A kiss was pressed into Ace's dark mess of hair.

"It's alright. I just want to show you how much I love you."

Marco kept walking, after adjusting how he was holding Ace, very concerned about Ace's comfort. And he was _so_ careful to walk smoothly, he didn't want to jostle him, and dammit if he was protective of Ace before, he'd have to really reel in those urges to be _overprotective_ now that he knew what sort of burden Ace had been subjected to. Love and worry were no excuse for being smothering, and Marco knew that in the right situation he could head that route without trying to. But it was fine, he pushed that sort of self-reflection away for later, because his mind was already moving to all of the things he'd need to do to prepare for a baby. They'd have to share a room full time, and they'd need supplies, so many little things would have to be made or purchased, and they had to tell Pops. That would be the next step without question, he'd have to know, if he hadn't figured it out already.

But all of it could be done tomorrow. For now, Marco just wanted to kiss every inch of Ace he could get his mouth on, and let him know just how adored he really was. He wanted Ace to feel secure and safe, like everything would be alright. Because for now, it _was_. They had an answer, Ace was safe on the Moby Dick again, and they had an already treasured baby on the way.

Neither of them knew just how hard it would be, though.

Or how hard they'd have to work to bring this child safely into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Whitebeard pirates celebrate, prepare, and finally face a real threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow, but I'm getting things done finally. More to come! Also this is unbetaed so please forgive.

The first couple of days after Marco had found out about his future as a father, his only focus besides necessary duties was making sure that Ace was healthy and comfortable. He'd been through a lot, and was _still_ going through a lot. His body was working hard to not only provide the child with the nourishment and protection it needed, but also a way to be born at all. And even thought Ace didn't complain or fuss, Marco could really see the strain on his body and the exhaustion that was a prominent part of his life now. So Marco doted when he was allowed to, convincing Ace to take a couple more days off in the name of getting stronger for his return to his duties. Ace didn't like the idea of being a burden any longer than he had to, but was easily plied with kisses and sweet temptations that didn't break the list of rules given by doctor Kureha.

If Marco had his way, Ace wouldn't return to work until the child was born and he'd had time to recover entirely. But the second division wasn't going to run itself, as Ace put it. And there wasn't much that could be done about getting Ace to go on leave yet. Even with the pain his body was experiencing, Ace's sense of loyalty and duty were strong. The old man knew already, it seemed. The nurses had told him pretty quickly, even if Marco had still keep kept in the dark for nearly a week before Ace had finally told him. So it wasn't like Marco could go to him about it either.

Which meant all he could do was trust in Ace's strength, and trust in his own judgement to step in before Ace went too far. Ace had been more than once caught working himself for _days_ without sleep in the past, doubling and tripling his personal workload to make sure that everything got done when another division commander was struggling. He'd work himself to the bones for his family. And was not known for being kind to himself. So while Marco _hated_ nagging at him, or pressing uncomfortable reminders onto him, a whispered reminder of the child within was an effective way to keep his activity level down.

Not that Ace was pushing as hard as he used to anyway. It seemed like his lover was really taking this seriously. He ate carefully, not complaining at what Thatch brought to him to eat for his health. A baby was a lot of work to make, and the bearer of a child needed to eat for both of their health. He rested when he needed to, slept full nights when he could, and proved himself absolutely responsible about this. Ace was dutiful in caring for the unborn baby like he was dutiful in his work for the fleet. He took everything so seriously, and wanted to prove himself in this way too. So in the end, Marco didn't have as much to worry about as expected when it came to Ace slowing down.

Getting everyone used to the idea was something else entirely, though. Some thought it was a tasteless joke, some accepted it without question, but everyone was worried and confused. Within another month, the ideas of mental illness and tacky comedy attempts faded away quickly. And everyone accepted Ace's pregnancy with varying levels of discomfort and interest. Thatch had his own take on it, shared slowly but surely with Namur and Haruta. And that was to tease the hell out of Marco for being the ultimate man's man, so virile that he could impregnate another man. Izo went into auntie mode, as Thatch put it, taking on a few side jobs for extra money for gifts. Babies needed a lot, after all. And he was determined to shop to provide it. Most of the other division commanders were accepting, but uncomfortable. It was unsettling enough to have a cisgendered man become pregnant without a good explanation as to how or why. And then adding the physical transformation that was slowly happening, and the visible pain Ace was in, and friends were talking in private about what they'd have to do _when_ Ace died. Not _if_. There was no way in their minds that a man could survive something like this.

Jozu though, softened even further towards Ace. The man was already a little protective of him, but now he was a massive guard hound, watching him whenever Pops' eyes couldn't stay on Ace. Vista followed suit. And Marco was absolutely relieved to have so many people who loved them both and were able to stand with them. He figured that the worry and unsettled feelings would fade in time. His fellow crewmates were good people, all of them, he couldn't find fault in any of them for being a little afraid. Hell, _Marco_ was a little afraid. So he let any odd feeling slide, and he figured that he would give everyone time before intervening.

Thankfully, it didn't take much time at all. Once Pops started setting aside a tiny fund for baby things, everyone suddenly exploded into excitement. Life was fleeting, even for the best of people, and no one lived forever. Especially when living a hard life of piracy, where there was so much risk to be had just existing. The Whitebeards were among the healthiest and happiest of pirates, who cared for each other and did their best to build a sense of home in the fleet. But in the end, the quiet knowledge that they could die any day in this line of work was still there. So having another little life to focus on brought no small amount of joy to the entirety of the crew.

Marco got to watch the explosion of planning and excitement spread. It did his heart good to see the love and loyalty his brothers in arms had, and he couldn't help but laugh at the antics that came with the new baby to fuss over. Haruta's division and Izo's fought over baby shower rights, while Deuce insisted that the former Spades had the rights to plan that long before Ace had ever met anyone in the Whitebeards. Namur announced that he and his division were going 'dry' in a show of support of Ace, and that got another betting pool started based on how long the ill advised show of friendship would last. It was one of many, excitement and gambling seemed to go hand in hand in the Whitebeard crew. Vista was determined that this baby would be a swordsman, Curiel strongly felt that it was his right to train another gunner, and Ace reminded everyone that at this point he wasn't even sure if the kid had grown hands or not. So deciding future weapons training was the least important thing to deal with at the moment.

And nothing made Marco feel as good as seeing how Ace's division rallied together to help him. The whole group was absolutely in love with that little baby already, proclaiming it their niece or nephew to be, running the official gender bets and collecting for it, throwing themselves into studying about children when none of them were expected to help out or be responsible for it. It was charming to see Deuce reading to Ace about the importance of baby names, and he loved how Kotatsu would nudge against Ace's belly in quiet adoration. Saber gathered a group of the rest of the former Spades to give Marco a firm talking to as well, with promises of many bullets to regenerate from if he dared harm Ace.

Not that Ace needed any defense, as Banshee was quick to add. But their former captain was still their former captain, and it was their duty as friends to make it clear that they'd maul everyone in his defense. Marco found it charming, and assured them that if he hurt Ace, they'd have to form a line behind the other division captains, their captain himself, and even he'd have to wait for Marco to punish himself first. This was enough for them, and they left it at that. They didn't give their blessing, but as Deuce put it later, it wasn't theirs to give.

"Ace is his own man, and does what he wants. No one can stop him or tell him what to do."

Marco nodded in agreement. He'd never heard anything more true in his life. And even nature itself couldn't make Portgas D. Ace behave himself and follow the rules set before him. So with that settled, and the crew calming down, Marco could focus more on his tasks again, and on what it might be like to be a father. The idea was thrilling, and terrifying. Piracy and parenting didn't usually go together, but they were one big family with a strong unified father. So Marco knew he'd be alright once he got the hang of things.

But knowing they'd end up alright in the end didn't mean everything was immediately fine. Ace was still in poor shape, body constantly shifting, drained of energy. Marco had a lot of experience in helping deliver children, but that was in a normal situation. And yes, he was prepared for complications, but he wasn't ready for _Ace_ to experience them. Marco had to keep an eye on Ace's development physically, he had to track the pregnancy to the day, and he had to work with the nurses to carefully monitor Ace's health. If everything went as expected, Ace would deliver on the expected date with a body ready for it. And all they'd have to worry about was exhaustion, and getting Ace the support he needed afterwards.

But that was the best case scenario only. If things went wrong, it could really be difficult for everyone involved. And Ace's life could be at risk. So Marco really had to study further onto how to intervene if the worst presented itself. And that meant studying with a specialist, a midwife who had pioneered a new way to preform surgical births. He didn't want to leave Ace at all, much less for over a week, but this was important. The nurses all knew how to preform the surgery, he'd done it himself several times, but a less invasive and safer method was invaluable when it came to an already risky pregnancy. So he said goodbye to Ace, and left him in the capable hands of the rest of his family.

Marco had no idea just how difficult so long without Ace would be. Marco rationally knew that Ace would be fine, the Moby Dick was close enough that he could fly out if needed. But staying was what was important, getting skilled in this method of surgery was the most important thing that Marco could do for Ace right now. The midwife was _amazing_. Marco was amazed at how a smaller cut in a different area could change _everything_, making for easier recovery. And it wasn't the only thing he learned in his time helping out at the midwife's tiny set of rooms that could barely be called a clinic. His skills were improved on multiple levels, and he got to experience the treatment of a rare disease he'd never even heard of before. He also got a long list of folk remedies to avoid, two that were worth keeping in mind, and a taste for a fruit that unfortunately grew two places in the world and didn't store or ship well.

And with that all settled, Marco was able to head home to his family once more.

Once there, he was greeted with _chaos_. The entire ship seemed on edge, the sort of wariness that wasn't like them to experience. They were powerful men and women, the lot of them frightening. To serve a Yonko one had to be *worthy* of a Yonko. Their father took in orphans and strays, but they always grew powerful under his loving guidance. Even the most timid grew confident and proud of their power, this sort of on edge feeling didn't exist among them. They were strong, all of them pirates to be feared, Marco remembered how their father and captain causally went against Gol D. Roger himself, and not only lived to tell the tale but survived him.

The man was not someone to be trifled with. And his crews didn't know this level of fear. So whatever happened while he was gone was something _big_. And a part of him was furious that he hadn't been sent for. That alone warranted a trip right to the top, their father would have the answers that Marco was looking for. And he set off to do so, he'd go and find Ace afterwards, but Marco figured that it was better to greet him with a calmer heart.

He came across Thatch before he got to Pops. Marco found him resting in a chair in the hallway, Ace and Izo nearby and visibly worried. The man was visibly in pain, breathing hard and forcing a grin. And Marco was quick to rush to his side, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Thatch?"

Izo huffed, and turned to Marco.

"Marco, please talk sense into him. He needs to go back to the nurses. He's badly injured, _help me_."

Izo then turned to Thatch, expression going from frustrated to pleading.

"You're not supposed to be up."

Thatch shook his head, and despite the attempts to look as if he was marginally 'fine' at least, all that came from his mouth was a sound of pain. Marco's healing fires rushed over his hands, and he placed them onto Thatch, trying to find out what was wrong with him. And when the phoenix flames found the wound, he was _horrified_. Accidents happened, a person can't live this sort of life without the occasional injury. But a wound in the back, in that shape and size? Someone had _attacked_ Thatch. And Marco's stomach twisted and he swore that his blood went cold. The ship had been within view of the midwife's little clinic the entire time.

There was no way that they could have been attacked by anyone capable of actually boarding the Moby Dick without Marco knowing. No other ships had come close, the fleet was within view, the harbor guarded heavily...

He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't handle it. He felt like he'd been force fed acid, a poison in his mind and stomach at the idea that someone here could be responsible for hurting Thatch. And he kept working flames into the stab wound, knitting the flesh with fire as much and as fast as he could. Once he was done, he sent Thatch away with Izo to the infirmary, no protests allowed, so he could get some information from Ace. Thatch wasn't in his right mind anyway, there was no point trying to talk to him until he'd rested.

This was not the homecoming he had looked forward to. And before he could ask about the events that had occured, Ace grabbed him and pulled him close for a tight hug. He was _trembling_, the strain in emotion reflecting in his tight grasp. Ace was so stiff, so fearful, so tense. It wasn't good for him to be this upset right now. And Marco shifted, arms becoming wings, so he had more to pull around his lover. More to hold him with. More space for the fires that brought Ace so much comfort.

"Ace, tell me what happened."

Ace's first attempt failed. His voice cracked, and his face contorted with rage. Marco took a breath, tightened his grip on Ace, and waited until he was calm enough to try again.

"We found him late last night that way. Someone had attacked him in the kitchen, stabbed him in the back like a coward. I was hungry. I mean, hungrier than usual. So I snuck in to grab a snack."

Ace buried his face against Marco.

"Marco, It was meant to be worse, I heard someone leaving in a hurry, but I had to get Thatch help. It wasn't that bad, but the angle was weird, so we think whoever did it got startled when I came in. They meant it to be worse. That bastard wanted to _kill him_!"

A sniffling noise came, but Ace still had the tension of _fight_, he wasn't going to calm quite so easily. Marco didn't really blame him. And Marco held him for a few minutes, humming softly, waiting for Ace to speak again. There was more to say, more to learn, Marco was sure of that.

Unfortunately, Ace wasn't stable or calm enough to really be able to help him now.

"None of our brothers would have done something like this. There has to be a stowaway! I can't believe that any one of us would have tried to kill him. I-"

Ace's voice broke, his position slacked, and he just laid against Marco. He was pregnant, exhausted physically and emotionally, and there was only so much that could happen before his body and hormones worked against him. He docilely let Marco walk him to the infirmary, under the guise of seeing Thatch there. And both of them stayed the night. With those two well cared for, guarded by their best and supervised by the nursing staff, Marco could start his investigation. He met with the others, and together the rest of the division commanders searched the entire ship, looking for clues, trying to find out who might have seen what.

And the answer was always the same. No one would have done this among them, there was a spy on one of the fleet ships, a traitor somewhere that came in recently, but the allied ships were loyal and conducting their own investigations. There was _something_ missing from the puzzle. Something that didn't get accounted for. And that something was _why_ this would have happened at all. Thatch was everyone's favorite, charming and roguish and the source of quality foodstuffs for the entire fleet.

He and his division kept _everyone_ fed, and he had no known enemies...

And then it hit Marco that he did have *something* that might make him a target. That goddamn fruit. So he went late to talk to Thatch, who'd woken up again. And he got the added benefit of seeing Ace curled up against him deeply asleep. Their friendship was strong and Ace loved Thatch dearly. So even now, it was sweet to see that bond reflected.

Thatch broke the moment of sweet silence with a little weak cough, and an impish smile.

"He fell asleep with his hand on the hilt of his knife. He told me he wasn't going to let anyone get to me again."

Thatch made a pained sound, trying to move to sit up without waking up Ace. Marco shot him a look that said _no_, and that he meant it seriously. So Thatch rolled his eyes, and settled back down. It was time for the interrogation.

"Where's the fruit, Thatch? Did they get it?"

Thatch shook his head.

"No. I freaked out the other day. Someone had broken into my room, and tore the place up. So I handed it off to Haruta to hold onto for me. Get it from him tonight for me, and pass it on to someone else. Until I'm out of here, I don't want it to stay in one place."

Marco nodded in response, and Thatch continued.

"Someone here's willing to kill a brother to gain power. That's not like us. So for now, we're all at risk."

Marco knew that. And he _hated_ it. So that night quietly, through notes that they woke Ace up long enough to burn, the three of them formed a plan. The division commanders and Pops were included in this, no one else. The fruit would be passed off every day, it'd have a new home away from prying eyes. That way, whoever was looking for it would really have to work to get what they wanted. The next day, Thatch proudly and loudly admitted to a huge group of visitors that he'd hidden it, that he knew that's why he was attacked, and that the culprit was too stupid to find it. This gossip spread immediately, it was impossible to keep something said like that quiet. Which was exactly what they wanted.

And thus, the games began. Marco had it as the went back to sea. Vista was next, Izo after that. Then Izo again, despite Thatch's demands of someone new every single night. Too much in the way of any pattern was a risk in Marco's mind. There was only one goal, and that was to keep it out of the hands of their hidden enemy. And it seemed like it was working. While Vista's room was broken into, Pops was the one holding onto the fruit. When someone felt like they were being watched, it was in another commander's hands. For now, while Thatch recovered, it was the best way to keep things safe. Still, Marco didn't like this. He hated that there was someone among them this dirty and desperate. They had a few men in mind, unfortunately. Less stable and newer members to the family. People less likely to be loyal despite having the marks on them that proved them sons of their father.

Marco didn't like having to watch them like this, but it was for the best. Once the enemy was routed out, everyone could be truly trusted again.

The days went on, and Thatch slowly grew stronger. They hadn't found a single clue as to who was behind the attack however. The villain was _clever_, and there was no evidence left behind worth mentioning. Even the knife was a cheap one that Thatch himself purchased several of during a good sale to keep in the kitchen. There was nothing to go on, nowhere to turn for answers, and all they could do was wait to see what Thatch wanted to do about the damned devil fruit that he nearly died because of.

Two days before Thatch was released from the infirmary, Marco came in to see that he had visitors again. This was unsurprising, Thatch was a favorite of most of the crew. Ace was in there, Izo too, and what seemed like a decent chunk of both the fourth and second divisions. It was nearly impossible to get into the room, and the nurses were getting irritable, but the feeling of goodwill and brotherly love within the walls was too good to break up just yet. Stories were being told, everyone was packed in like a can of happy sardines, and all Marco could do was watch from the door as his crewmates talked and laughed.

Ace, unsurprisingly, was swarmed. He was so _loved_, the baby of the family having a baby. Thatch was making jokes about having naming rights, as the favorite uncle, and did Marco build a proper nest yet? What sort of daddy bird didn't have a nest ready for the egg? It was all soft fun, no harm meant, and Thatch kept winking at Marco like he was equally in on the fun, and the jokes weren't mildly ribbing. It was a wonderful moment that Marco needed, all present long standing and respected members of the family, and everything felt good and safe.

He _needed_ this.

And he was about to turn to leave, when he noticed that Teach was touching Ace's belly, with an arm around him and his large hand over the swell. And it bothered Marco that he didn't see this as being on the same level of sweetness as when Haruta or Curiel did this. It was a mild and inoffensive touch, Ace didn't mind wandering hands, he was well aware that the baby was exciting and different. And he seemed to enjoy the attention from his friend as much now as he would any other time.

If Ace didn't want this, it wouldn't be happening.

And yet, Marco didn't like this.

Marco wasn't someone who tended to be paranoid. He'd always been proud of his level head, once he'd settled into a calmer mindset as an adult, he was trusted wholeheartedly to help keep a keen watch over the crew and to stop any problems before they started. And he counted every single man and woman on board as a brother in arms and worth having. At least he did before the attacks had started happening. That aside, Marco had little rational reason to suspect that this moment was anything other than tenderness, Teach wasn't the first to pay strong attention to Ace lately. A pregnant brother in arms was something to cherish and rounded out bellies hard to keep hands off of. The second division showed Ace so much love in general, but now that he was carrying a baby it had amplified.

There was nothing wrong with this moment.

But as he watched Teach lean in and whisper something that made Ace laugh, he felt that bile like feeling in his stomach and coldness spread through him once more.


End file.
